The Hammer of Konohagakure
by W01fPack
Summary: In this story Naruto gets strength and fights back. He doesn't go on rampages killing, but that doesn't mean he can't rampage. I don't know when I'll update so for now this is it, please comment and tell me what you think. If enough people comment and like I'll try for a faster update.


**I don't own anything involving anything Naruto**

Our story begins with a young boy fighting two full grown men in some back alleyway late at night. The boy is Uzumaki Naruto, age 7 and a half, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and son of the fourth Hokage, with his age being the only one he knows of. The men are shinobi of the the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, high chunin in rank. Right now Naruto had his back against a wall his lip bleeding, right arm hanging useless at his side, balancing on his one good leg at the moment, his left, one eye swollen shut, and a fire still going strong in the other.

You see Naruto learned at the tender age of two that life was unfair and had that thought was only re-enforced at the age of four. At two he was neglected at the orphanage charged with watching him and at four he was thrown out onto the street. It wasn't a day later before he received his first real beating. He had been hit before by the caretakers in the orphanage but nothing like what he experence that day. That day as he laid in the street bloody and broken, with only one thought in his head, 'This sucks.' As the days passed Naruto learned that he had to either steal or scavenge if he wanted to eat. This made it so that first beating was not the last, almost every other day he either got caught stealing or someone just came along and decided that life hadn't fucked him enough that day. As this continued Naruto did everything he could to run away but no matter how hard he ran he never got away. After two weeks on his own Naruto found himself in a really bad situation. A mob had formed and decided to get rid of him. He ran as he usually did and as usual he was caught. The mob had cornered him in an alleyway, with no where to go Naruto turned to meet his fate. Shaking in fear Naruto watch as a lone man stepped forward to grab him. As he got closer Naruto's mind raced a mile a minute. The man got right up on Naruto, lifted him into the air by his arm and yelled "We've got you now demon!". The mob roared in joy.

Hanging there Naruto's mind went blank and his body moved on it's own, he swung both feet forward and kicked the man right in the face. Whether it was dumb luck or an act of kami, the man had a glass jaw and went down like a ton of bricks. Releasing Naruto in the process. For a moment nothing happen, for a moment, now I wish I could say we find out that Naruto is some godly natural taijutsu user and fought the mob off, but I would be lying. Naruto was beaten to within an inch of his life and his only saving grace was the fact that one Hatake Kakashi got stuck on patrol duty that night with the anbu crops that night. Noticing the large group of people he stopped to see what was happening. Upon seeing Naruto, on the ground out cold he flashed forward knocking out those closest to the young boy. Picking him up Kakashi spoke, "Everyone here is under arrest for the assault of Uzumaki Naruto." After that he shunshin out as many anbu made there presence known. While not all of the anbu held the same beliefs of the boy as Kakashi, none of them were stupid enough to let any of the those apart of the mob to get away, especially when there captain made it clean what was to happen.

Back with Kakashi, he was currently enter the hospital. "I need a doctor." Kakashi called out. A doctor came forth, the look of distaste on his face was poorly hidden, when seeing the boy but when an anbu shows up and calls for a doctor you do as the anbu says, and what he wanted was obvious. Taking Naruto he said forcing the word boy, "The...Boy, will be treated wait here." After which he walked into one of the many hallways leading way.

Kakashi reluctantly trusting the doctor used one of his summin to go get the Hokage, Sarutobi, knowing how much the boy meant to him. Once the Hokage arrived, he demanded to see Naruto. Upon being led to his room and seeing his condition, his killing intent was let loose for a fraction of a second, though it was still long enough for the nurse guiding him to nearly wet herself. Calling Kakashi he demanded a report. "Inu report." His tone deadly clam.

Shunshin in kakashi began "Sir, I was on patrol, when I saw a large group of people gathered by an alley. Investigating I found Naruto unconscious. I knocked out those directly by him and had everyone else involved arrested."

"Well done, I want you to go check up on how things are progressing. Make sure they are all booked properly. I'll handle the paperwork and make sure all involved are tried and sentenced for their crimes."

"Hai!" Kakashi responses and shunshin away to complete his task knowing Naruto was fine with Sarutobi around. Hours later we find Naruto sleeping soundly in a hospital bed with one Sarutobi Hiruzen watching over him. He was mostly healed thanks to his healing factor and now it was more about when he would wake up, instead of if he would wake up. With that out of the way Sarutobi couldn't help but worry about what was going on in Naruto's head. He knew there was a chance that he could be conversing with the Kyuubi at that very moment and if this turned out to be true, he would have the very uncomfortable task of explaining to a four year old why there was a giant demon fox in his head. At that moment Naruto started to stir and then let out a grown.

Rushing to his side Sarutobi asked "Naruto, can you hear me?" Maybe not the best first question but it was still a good one. Naruto mumbled something in response so quiet even Sarutobi couldn't pick it up. "I'm sorry Naruto but you'll have to try and speak up."

"I stopped him jiji. I stopped him." He said in a happy tone.

"Stopped who Naruto?" Sarutobi asked confused and a little worried that the him he was referring to was one kyuubi no kitsune.

"The man that grabbed my arm. I just moved and kicked and then he fell and let me go."

"Oh, that's good Naruto, I'm proud of you for defending yourself."

"So it was good that I kicked him?"

"Yes Naruto, if someone tries to hurt you, you should always defend yourself, though I would prefer it that you didn't have to."

"So if someone is trying to hurt me, I'm allowed to defend myself like I did before?" Naruto asked with a gleam in his eye.

Seeing that gleam Sarutobi hesitantly said "Y-yes Naruto." After hearing what he had to say Naruto looked Sarutobi straight in the eye and that gleam was now a fire. Naruto opened his mouth and stated "I am always going to defend myself, jiji, I won't run because that never works, now I'm going to defend myself." After hearing Naruto's words Sarutobi couldn't help but feel a little pride in his surrogate grandson, but also much worry.

"Naruto promise me that you'll try to stay out of trouble, don't put yourself in positions where you'll have to defend yourself. Promise?"

"I promise, don't worry jiji." Naruto said moving to hug the man he called his jiji. Naruto gave a squeeze and surprised Sarutobi.

"Strong like guy aren't ya." Sarutobi commented not realizing what this meant for the future. "Now Naruto why were you out in the street by yourself?" Naruto not thinking twice about what he was about to say told the old hokage about being thrown out of the orphanage and how he survived for the past two weeks. To say Sarutobi was mad was an understatement, the only reason he didn't run out to find the orphanage caretakers was because he had to watch over Naruto, not to say he didn't later when Naruto was safe at the hokage mansion. Though due to pressure from the council Naruto couldn't stay with him forever, there reasoning that it was too dangerous. So Sarutobi set Naruto up with his own apartment and a stipend. Due to the heat from that happen to the first mob, Naruto was safe for the first month after the incident, though all heat cools down eventual. Which led to Naruto finding himself in another alley with three drunk civilians.

"Ya stupid demon, you should have died after the first mob!" One partially yelled.

"Now you'll get what's coming to ya!" Said another. The third one already moving in. Now normally a four year old would be terrified in this situation, Naruto however was not normal. As the third approached followed but the other two Naruto charged them. He was going to defend himself, he was not going to just let them have there way. Lunging forward Naruto grabbed the lead man's leg and bit down hard. After that he was sent flying right into a wall. Naruto was again beaten, even had a few cracked ribs in the end. Though as he laid there bloody and broken for the third time in his life, Naruto had a smile on his face. He hadn't run, he may not have defended himself well but he had tried. Something about the situation felt right to him. Unlike before when he ran, was caught, and was beaten, he felt sad and hopeless, but now even as he laid there he couldn't help but feel happy. It was strange and unexplainable.

That was the first of many for the rest of the year Naruto fought back whenever someone went after him, which happened often, and something strange began to happen. Sarutobi noticed it when he went to visit Naruto at his apartment. When Naruto went to give him a hug it had hurt, like a lot. No five year old should be that strong he thought. "Naruto would you mind coming with me to my office today? I want to check on something."

"Sure jiji as long as we go out for some ichiraku ramen after." Naruto said with a big smile. Sarutobi could already feel his wallet shrinking but this had to be done. Once at his office. He grabbed a dumbbell and ask Naruto to hold onto it for him.

"Sure jiji." Naruto said as he reached out and took it. To Sarutobi's amazement Naruto didn't drop it. The dumbbell was was 50 pounds and for a five year old to hold it like it was nothing was just not head of. "Naruto are you ok that's not to heavy?" Sarutobi asked amazed.

"I'm fine jiji, honestly a lot of things have become lighter recently. It's kinda weird." That settled it, something was going on with Naruto and he needed to know what.

"Naruto we have one more stop to make and then you can have all the raman you want. Ok?" Sarutobi asked.

"Ok jiji. I can't wait, I'm going to eat until I drop." Sarutobi couldn't help but grown. Going to the hospital Sarutobi had doctor look Naruto over and the results were surprising.

"Hokage-sama, after running the test I have concluded that Naruto's strength is natural, or at least natural for a genin on their first teams. Somehow he has had the breaking down and rebuilding of muscle and bone equal to that of a genin in intensive training."

"Hmmm, Naruto have you been training?" Sarutobi asked scepticism evident.

"No jiji I haven't been…, wait does defending myself count as training?" Naruto stated.

"Defending yourself, as in people have been trying to hurt you?" Sarutobi asked a little anger entering his voice.

"Yea jiji, but don't worry I never start it, I stay out of trouble like you said. They just keep coming to me." Naruto said quickly in hopes to not anger the old man.

"Naruto why haven't you told me?"

"Well I didn't want to bother you. Besides I actually like defending myself, something about it feels right, you know." Naruto said with a like joy enter his voice.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, I believe this explains it. With his healing abilities and constantly having to "defend" himself his body just keeps healing stronger and stronger after every incident." Said the doctor with slight awe at the implications of the fact.

"Well, that explains that, though is he in any danger from this?" Sarutobi asked still worried.

"Well other than why it's happening, no he is perfectly fine."

"Good, Naruto from now on I want you to tell me when someone goes after you. I know you like defending yourself, but it's not good that you have to do it so often, let alone at all. Ok?"

"Ok jiji." Naruto said, though whether or not he would tell the old man, would have to be waited on.

"Good, now let's go get you some raman. Thank you doctor." Sarutobi said leading a cheering Naruto out. As time passed it turned out naruto was not being completely honest when he said he would tell the old man when people went after him. It was like an unsaid agreement between Naruto and his attackers. He wouldn't rat them out to the hokage and in return them didn't say it was him who caused any of the injuries that he actually did cause.

As Naruto approached the age of six Sarutobi wasn't the only one to realize Naruto was stronger. The regular beating he would get started to become more like actual fights. Some of which Naruto started to win. It started to get to the point, that it took three to four villagers to take him on. By six and a half shinobi at low chunin rank even had trouble facing him. Which leads us to present day with Naruto in an alleyway with his back against a wall. His lip bleeding, right arm hanging useless at his side, balancing on his one good leg, one eye swollen shut and a fire still going strong in the other. The chunin were both on the higher end of the leveling scale, though that didn't mean they were any better of than Naruto was. One definitely had a broken arm, a black eye, and probably lost a tooth, while his partner was limping, had his hand jacked-up, and had two matching black eyes. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "You guys ready to give up or do I have to keep going?"

"Your one to talk, you're in worse shape than both of us combined", replied the limping one.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way." Naruto says as he lunges forward. Going toward to one with the limp he gets within his guard and catches his off balanced. The chunin tried to jump back but his leg and slow reaction time did nothing for him. Naruto sent a strong punch right between his legs effectively taking him finally out of the fight. Naruto learned over the years that cheap shots were still shots and if you had the chance you take it. If you didn't you could end up being the one one the ground in the end and then you'll be the one receiving all the cheap shots. Turning quick Naruto block the incoming punch from the still standing chunin. Which probably wasn't the best idea, since it sent him flying into a wall. Getting up Naruto realized that he no longer had a good arm to use. The still standing chunin took this as a chance and charged Naruto, pulling a kunai out planning on delivering a finishing blow. Just as he was on Naruto, in a burst of speed Naruto ducked the kunai and slammed his head right into the chunin's face, knocking him out. Staggering before standing up straight his forehead now bleeding Naruto walked, more like limped, away victorious. Naruto was seven and a half now and in six more months he was going to join the ninja academy. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the idea as he headed home. Things were about to get much more interesting in the village hidden in the leaves.


End file.
